Sideswipe
Sideswipe (サイドスワイプ, Saidosuwaipu) is always competitive and happy to show off his prowess in the heat of battle, and is willing to do whatever it takes to win. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, and this tends to cheese off his comrades. Biography :Voice actor: Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese) Sideswipe is always happy in the heat of battle. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, and this tends to cheese off his comrades. Very competitive, he'll do anything to win. His known Cybertronian-based veichle mode is a Cybertronian sports car. Gallery File:WFCSideSwipeAlt.png|Swideswipe's Cybertronian vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Cliffjumper **Air Raid **Jetfire **Jetstorm **other Autobots *Wreckers **Springer **Bulkhead **Warpath **Arcee *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Sideswipe future Sideswipe] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilites Sideswipe carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and has the ablities Dash and Whirlwind. History Past As part of Optimus's plan to rescue Zeta Prime, Sideswipe was imprisoned in Kaon with the other Autobots. Soundwave sent the prisoners for "recycling", but Air Raid rescued them just in time. Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee then fought their way in and out of the prison in order to save Zeta, to Sideswipe's enjoyment. Despite being teleported into prison again, courtesy of Megatron, Optimus used his energon axe to get them out, leaving Sideswipe impressed. The squad of Autobots freed the captured Air Raid and all the other prisoners, and then, after blasting through more Decepticons and barely making it over a floor under assault, intended to free Zeta Prime as well... but found him being guarded and tortured by Soundwave and his minions. After defeating them, Sideswipe accompanied Optimus and Bumblebee as they brought the deceased Zeta to the Council, and witnessed Optimus's promotion to Autobot leader. After the Combaticons attacked Iacon, Sideswipe was one of the first Autobots able to run recon on the damage and look for survivors. While traveling through the debris he was contacted by Ratchet, who was nearby and in need of help. Sideswipe quickly changed course to chase after the medic, finally finding him damaged from a brief confrontation with Megatron. Later, as Barricade infiltrated Iacon, Sideswipe gave the Decepticon a brief chance to surrender before opening fire. Sideswipe was badly damaged before Barricade fled the scene. Sideswipe was on the evaluation team for the Autobots' massive starship Ark. When Grimlock went missing during the final preparations for the ship's launch, Sideswipe was pulled from his duties at Autobot headquarters and sent to pilot a dropship carrying Cliffjumper and Jazz to the Sea of Rust to go look for him. He dropped the pair off over some ruins. When they later blew the place up, he was on hand to pick them up in the drop ship. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Scouts Category:Autobot scouts Category:Pilots Category:Autobot pilots